


Love Letter

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [5]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou writes Hiroto a love letter, except it's not really a letter, and more of a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "writing" square on my card. Short and sweet fluff, I hope you like it!

"Hey, Hiroto. Can I ask you something?" Shou asks.  
  
Hiroto looks up from his guitar curiously. "What's up, Shou?"  
  
"Say, have you received love letters when you were in school before? What made you happiest?" Shou asks, trying to sound casual. "It's just a song idea that I'm bouncing around, you know?"  
  
Hiroto blinks at him. "Huh... I didn't really get that many, I was always too rebellious for many to like. There were a couple that I got though. It's nice someone liked me, I guess, but... If I got a love letter, I think I'd be very happy to know how much that person loves me and how much I mean to them,  really."  
  
"Who do you want to get letters from?" Shou continues.  
  
"Eh? I love getting fanmail, and all, and there are many love letters but... Ultimately, they only know my public face. If somebody who truly knew me told me they loved me, I think I would be happiest then."  
  
"Somebody who truly knew you, huh," Shou murmurs.  
  
Hiroto smiles at him, and Shou finds himself tongue-tied for a moment. He's so adorable and beautiful, smiling like this, and it takes Shou's breath away.  
  
"Thanks a lot," he says at last. "You really helped me there."  
  
"I'm glad I could help!" Hiroto says, and turns back to his guitar.  
  
Shou wonders if Hiroto would be happy if he told him he loved him then.  
  
\---  
  
Hiroto's compositions are, as always, beautiful. It is Shou's job to give voice to the melody, and give voice to it he does. He feels like he’s baring a piece of his soul with every word he puts on paper. He hesitates, at first, then he remembers how he owes it not only to Hiroto, but to the whole band, to put in all possible effort to create good lyrics and craft a good song.  
  
So he continues.  
  
He doesn’t feel comfortable showing it to anyone else but Hiroto first. The day after he finishes the lyrics, he heads to the studio as soon as he can. Hiroto, always an early waker, is there before him, as usual.  
  
Shou’s heart is pounding, but he manages to keep a calm front when greeting Hiroto, and then he says, “Hey, I finished the lyrics for your song. I wanted to know what you think of it.”  
  
“Oh! That’s great, Shou!” Hiroto grins, and Shou hands him the notebook with barely-trembling fingers.  
  
Hiroto notices, though. “Are you all right? You don’t look very well...”  
  
“Oh, uh, I didn’t get much sleep,” Shou says quickly. “I stayed up writing, and was so excited when I woke up I just thought I had to get here.”  
  
It’s uncanny how well Hiroto is actually able to see through him, but he seems to accept that answer. Shou’s not actually lying anyway, he did stay up. Hiroto’s reading the lyrics intently, then, and Shou tries very, very hard not to look at him.  
  
“Shou,” Hiroto says at last, and Shou looks up, anxious. “This is really, really good, you know. It’s… it’s beautiful, honestly.”  
  
“You really think so?” Shou asks.  
  
“I wouldn’t tell you it was good if I didn’t think so,” Hiroto replies. “This feels so… sincere, like… you had someone in mind while writing this. Someone very lucky to have your love and devotion.”  
  
He sounds wistful, almost sad. Or is Shou just projecting his own feelings onto Hiroto?  
  
He wants to say, “I wrote it for you.”  
  
Instead, he says, “It’s just a story.”  
  
Hiroto smiles. “You write very good stories.”  
  
“Thank you,” Shou says.  
  
Damn it, this was supposed to be his great moment of confession. When he would tell Hiroto he loved him, finally expressing feelings he had held for years, but no. He’s chickening out at the last moment, still too afraid of what would happen afterwards.  
  
He takes the book back, staring at the pages listlessly. It’s Hiroto’s voice which brings him out of his funk, asking after him again.  
  
“I… didn’t realise just how tired I am,” Shou says. “Well, the rest won’t be coming in for a few hours yet, right? I’ll just take a nap, if that’s okay.”  
  
“Go ahead,” Hiroto laughs. “Sleep well.”  
  
Shou later dreams of confessing to Hiroto, and kissing him.  
  
\---  
  
“You wrote this song for Hiroto, didn’t you?” Tora asks, and Shou is so surprised that he nearly drops his drink.  
  
“I - what? What do you mean?” Shou blurts out.  
  
They’re recording today, and Shou’s to start recording the singing parts after their break. Tora raises an eyebrow at him, nodding.  
  
“It’s that obvious?” Shou says weakly.  
  
“I’ve known you longer than anyone else, so yes, it’s that obvious. We all know. Nao, and even that airhead Saga,” Tora says, not without fondness. “You should confess to Hiroto already.”  
  
“But he -”  
  
“Stop worrying. Go ahead. Sing that and confess,” Tora says, actually giving Shou a push towards the door.  
  
Shou flushes, and turns back into the recording studio where Hiroto seems absorbed in practicing. He’s honestly adorable, so focused like that. In a while, Shou is called in. He bites his lip as he enters the recording booth. Soon enough, the melody og Hiroto’s song starts.  
  
He looks at Hiroto, and he  _sings_.  
  
He forgets that the rest of the band is still there. He forgets that the staff members are around. He only sees Hiroto, and every word he sings is for  _him._  
  
The final notes trail away, and Shou swallows hard, feeling curiously exhausted. Hiroto is looking at him, eyes shining, lips in a quivering smile.  
  
Shou leaves the booth, quickly downing a gulp of water. Hiroto stands, looking at him.  
  
"So you did have someone in mind," Hiroto murmurs. "Me?"  
  
He says it like he can't quite believe it, and Shou can only think of how it can only be him and no one else. "Yes. Always."  
  
He leans in and kisses Hiroto, then, nothing like the kisses they share for fun onstage. This is sincere, his soul laid bare for Hiroto to see and hold. Hiroto kissing him back feels like a benediction.  
  
"I love you," he says after breaking the kiss, hands still on Hiroto's cheeks.  
  
Hiroto, cheeks red and lips parted, smiles. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this and, as always, comments are appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> P.S.: I didn't state the song on purpose, figuring that people had different opinions on what would be a good Shou x Hiroto-esque song. I know what song I was thinking about. :) I wonder, what song was it for you?


End file.
